Roses Are Red
by RiYuYami
Summary: Kaiba goes to a dance club out of boredom and meets someone he never expected to be there. Prideshipping One-shot


Just a little one-shot to pick up the spirits and for those who love dance music! Like me, I love to dance, but not when anyone is around. XD

Anyway, this is named after one of my personal favorites from AQUA, even though the video I used the song for was used on my ex-boyfriend WHO STILL OWES ME REVIEWS!

Ahem.

Anyway, I own nothing but the plot and randomness, as well as Yami's outfit. The Pixi Six Martini is a real drink and its suppose to taste like fruit juice, but I can't drink it since I'm diabetic and that kinda stuff can kill me.

Summery: Kaiba goes to a dance club out of boredom and meets someone he never expected to be there.

Warning: Yaoi, some seductive dancing on Yami's part, touchy-feely stuff!

On with the fic!

* * *

**Roses Are Red**

**KaibaxYami one-shot**

* * *

He didn't know why he stepped into to the Black Box night club, but he never regretted staying for the midnight dance off they held that night. It was a night that Seto Kaiba would remember for life, same with the boy who was right next to him at the bar; taking sips from a Pixi Stix Martini.

It had been a year since he first came here and ended up meeting his person of fate, and Kaiba was celebrating with that person right now. "Hey love?" Kaiba perked at the question from the person who wrapped his slender arms around his waist.

"Yes Yami?" Kaiba smiled down at two large red-eyes that made him lose himself within their deep tones of crimson.

"Do you remember the first time we came here? When they held that big dance contest?" Yami asked, messing with one of the chains on Kaiba's wrist.

"How can I forget, that was the night you showed me your wild side."

* * *

_One Year Ago…_

Kaiba frowned as he looked at the people surrounding him. He wished that he had just gone home after work, but the flashing lights of this new club caught his attention and he decided to see what is was all about. And frankly, it pissed him off.

There were punks, whores, druggies, cheep skates, jerks, dorks, and other people that Kaiba could give insulting names to just by taking one glance at them, and there were all around him. The only descent person was the bartender, though she looked like a girly-er version of Yugi with blue-eyes and glasses.

Sighing, he took a sip from the martini he got, actually enjoying the taste of blue-raspberry that was added in thanks to the Pixi Stix powder the bartender added. As Kaiba enjoyed his drink, he didn't notice the person next to him arrive, until that person spoke that is.

"Hey, can I have a cherry version of that?" He asked, pointing to Kaiba's drink but gasped when blue-eyes met red-eyes. "Kaiba!? What are you doing here?!"

Kaiba was shocked, looking Yami Mouto, his arch enemy mind you, over. The boy was wearing the tightest leather pants you would ever see, the ends of the pants were decorated with blue flames and three belts, one blue leather and two silver chains, lines his thin waist. His boots were the same as normal, only with steel toes added to them

His button-up shirt was cut short, showing off his smooth, flawless, tan stomach. The shirt itself was a deep red with its long sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons were undone, showing his trademark collar with some added chains and his cartouche hanging around his neck. His arms had on chain bracelets and two red and blue arm bands. His hands adorned leather, fingerless gloves. His hair was as spiky as ever and his eyes were lines with kohl and blue glitter.

"Uh… I'm here out of boredom." He spoke quickly and turned away from Yami as the bartender came over with Yami's sugary drink.

"You too?! Wow! I came here because I was bored of the tachi and wanted to explore Domino's night life." Yami smiled brightly. "Did you know that they were having a dance off tonight?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "What the hell is a dance off?"

"It's a big dance competition and the winners get a prize! I heard it's a doubles too!" The smile on Yami's face fell when he spoke the last part, making Kaiba look at him questioningly.

"And… this is a problem?"

"Well, I want to enter because it sounds like fun and it will kill time, but I don't have anyone to dance with."

He didn't know what happened, but Kaiba reached out and took Yami's hand. "I'll dance with you." He suddenly realized what he had just said when the smile returned to Yami face ten-fold.

"YAY! Thank you Kaiba! The dance starts in five minutes so finish your drink!" The smaller grinned before drowning his own drink down. Kaiba finished his off and followed Yami against his will since the boy was still holding his hand.

The two duelists went to the lower level of the club since that was the dance floor. The floor was empty as people got ready to go out and dance. Kaiba didn't know that Yami had signed them both up until the boy came back, still grinning.

"I hope you're ready Kaiba, I chose a really good song that I just know will make us win!" Yami spoke with glee, making Kaiba frown slightly, but blush at how cute Yami was acting right now.

"Look Yami, I'm not much of a dancer…"

"Don't worry! I'm sure you can dance, if you can move to the beats of a song, you can dance!" Yami spoke, winking at him, making the blush grow deeper, which made Kaiba thank what ever God there was that the club was dark.

Since Yami was the last to sign up, they had to wait for others to finish up. Kaiba waited patiently as he watched other people dance together to different songs, and Yami was making comments about how they moved and other things that Kaiba didn't care about.

"Alright, now for the last dance group, we have Yami and Seto! And they are dancing to Roses Are Red by AQUA!" The DJ spoke into his mic as Yami dragged the nervous Kaiba onto the disco-like dance floor.

_Roses are red and  
Violets are blue  
Honey is sweet, but not as sweet as you  
Roses are red and  
Violets are blue._

The lyrics started out slow, and Yami mouthed the words, going from happy to seductive in two seconds flat and it made Kaiba blush. The beats picked up and Yami danced around Kaiba, moving in strange patterns, which caused Kaiba to move to the beats as well.

_ad id aid id mud  
ad id aid id mud_

Dum di da di dam  
(repeat 6 times)

Yami continued to mouth the words until the male singer spoke, which ended up being where Kaiba mouthed the lyrics. Yami smirked; it seemed that Kaiba knew this song well so he made his movements faster; once in a while he brushed up against the taller boy.

_Come pick my Roses!_

Sweet from the flowers  
honey from the bees  
I got a feeling, I'm ready to release  
Roses are red and  
Violets are blue  
Honey is sweet,  
but not as sweet as you.

Yami turned to look at Kaiba who started mouthing the next part, towering over Yami as the smaller bent his back with Kaiba bending forward, almost to the point where their bodies touched.

_It's invisible but, so touchable  
And I can feel it on my body,  
so emotional.  
I'm on a ride, on a ride  
I'm a passenger.  
I'm a victim of a heart love messenger._

Moving quickly on the next part, Yami moved away and continued to dance around Kaiba who smirked and moved along with Yami at times, catching every time Yami would bump into him.

_Dum di da di da  
Dum di da di da  
Dum di da di da  
The only thing you said was  
Dum di da di da  
Dum di da di da  
Dum di da di da  
And roses are red._

At the next part, Yami moved closer, their lips were almost touching.

_Come with me baby,  
Please fulfill my wish  
Show it to me truly,  
Show me with a kiss.  
Roses are red and  
Violets are blue  
Honey is sweet,  
but not as sweet as you._

But Kaiba towered over Yami again. Placing a hand on the boy's back and smirking lustfully at him.

_It's invisible but, so touchable  
And I can feel it on my body,  
so emotional.  
I'm on a ride, on a ride  
I'm a passenger.  
I'm a victim of a heart love messenger.  
_  
_Dum di da di dam  
Dum di da di dam  
Dum di da di dam  
The only thing you said was  
Dum di da di dam  
Dum di da di dam  
Dum di da di dam  
And roses are red.  
_  
_Dum di da di dam  
Dum di da di dam  
Dum di da di dam  
The only thing you said was  
Dum di da di dam  
Dum di da di dam  
ad id aid id mud  
ad id aid id mud  
Dum di da di dam  
Dum di da di dam  
Dum di da di dam  
Dum di da di dam  
Don´t take my roses away!_

Yami actually sang at this part bending back so far that he touched the ground; luckily Kaiba haled him up as well. He pulled the smaller up and they danced.

_Dum di da di dam  
Dum di da di dam  
Dum di da di dam  
The only thing you said was  
Dum di da di dam  
Dum di da di dam  
Dum di da di dam  
And roses are red._

Dum di da di dam  
Dum di da di dam  
Dum di da di dam  
The only thing you said was  
Dum di da di dam  
Dum di da di dam  
Dum di da di dam  
My roses are red.  
oooh oooh oooh, yeah!

ad id aid id mud  
ad id aid id mud

At the end of the song Kaiba planted a long kiss on the lips of his dance partner, catching Yami and himself by surprise. Kaiba deepened the kiss when Yami moaned and pulled closer. The two duelists were so into their kiss that they didn't even know that they won until the music changed to hip hop and people got back on the dance floor.

Kaiba pulled away and Yami blushed deeply. "I… I'm so sorry Kaiba… I…" Yami's apology was stopped when he watched Kaiba lick his lips before smirking.

"Such an interesting taste, sugary cherries with a hint of gin."

The blush only got deeper. "That was from the drink Kaiba…"

"Really now? If that was the drink, then the hint of strawberry I got from the inside of your mouth must have just been your natural taste." Kaiba winked and pulled Yami close as he lead the smaller boy to the bar for another drink.

After they left, Kaiba took his newly, leather-clad, red-eyed boyfriend back to his mansion and ended up having a night of passion with the little card game king who had difficulty walking the next morning after how many rounds they went though thanks to Kaiba's constant comments and touches.

* * *

"Oh man, we were so drunk that night weren't we?" Kaiba laughed, thinking about how Yami got tipsy after just three drinks.

"Oh my Ra, we were. And we were on sugar high too! I thought my heart would never stop pounding, and that's wasn't the only thing I thought would never stop pounding that night mind you." Yami giggled, taking another sip of his drink.

Suddenly an announcement was made on the intercom of the building, stating that the dance off would be starting soon. Kaiba turned to Yami and both smirked.

"Ready for another bit of fun on the dance floor love?" Kaiba asked.

Yami took Kaiba's hand and grinned. "Yep! And I think we should try another AQUA song, how about Candy man?"

Kaiba just laughed and took Yami down stairs.

The End

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
